


Hellhound, housebroken

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little AU because Chris already knows about Jordan, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes a shower when he is joined by his lover. Smut ensues. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhound, housebroken

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I would love to see the story between Jordan and Chris continue. 
> 
> Beta as always by my beloved [counselor69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counselor69). 
> 
> *mwah* Love you, sweetie.

It felt good to wash away the grime from his trip to Beacon Hills. With a sigh, Chris Argent closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool tiles of this shower while the hot water rained down on him. 

Coming back had never been a question for him. And when the call from Scott had reached him, he had turned around without even thinking twice about it. Now he was back in the town where first his wife and then his daughter had died. But it was also the town where he had found love in an unexpected place. He didn't turn around when he felt strong hands stroking over his back,_moving around his waist until they clasped in front of him and a chin came to rest on his shoulder. 

"Hey,“ he rumbled and smiled when he got a soft, "Hey,“ as an answer. He stayed where he was when the hands moved again to his back and started to find and work all the taught muscles that were there. He groaned when the man behind him found an especially hard spot. Then he laughed quietly when he heard, "Think I can get you to make those noises in bed, too?“ 

Now he finally turned around to look into the sparkling eyes of Jordan Parrish. He kissed him softly. “Well, we can always try, don't you think?” he asked with a smile. 

Jordan nodded and kissed him back. Then he moved a few inches away. “Now? As in right the fuck now?”

This time Chris laughed out loud and nodded. “Yeah, why not. When you're available and have nothing better to do.”

Jordan took step back and glanced at Chris from head to toe and back. “I don't think there is something better than you to … do.” 

Heat crawled up Chris' spine when he saw the lust in the younger man's eyes and without answering he reached out to cut off the water. “Let's move this,” he said huskily and Jordan nodded. 

They dried themselves off, too big was the risk that they might start something that would be over before they even reached the bedroom. Minutes later they were rolling around in Chris' sheets, touching, kissing, stroking over heated flesh. Chris moaned when the clever fingers of the younger man played with his nipples, tugged on them, rolled them between his fingertips until they were hard and Chris was panting above him. “God, Jordan,” he gritted out, bowing down again until he could reach the smiling mouth of the Deputy, to kiss him deeply, needy before he continued, “I want you.” 

“You had me right from the beginning,” Jordan mumbled barely audible. Chris moaned loud. “Jesus, one day we have to talk about all this.”

“Anytime,” Jordan said and gasped when Chris reached down to take his hard cock in his right hand, “just not now, okay? Please, not now. God yes,” he panted when the hunter stroked his cock with long sure strokes. Then it was the older man's part to curse because Jordan decided to return the favour and had taken Chris' penis in his hand, stroking it just the way it drove him crazy. He knew he wouldn't … couldn't last long. Not with the Deputy's hand playing him like a fine-tuned instrument. And before he could warn him, he came in long spurts all over the young man's hand and his stomach. He wanted to apologize for the mess he'd made but before he could say something, Jordan more or less tackled him, rolled him on his back and kissed him hungrily. 

“That was so hot,” he murmured, “but next time I want you to come inside me.”

Chris groaned loudly while his cock twitched and valiantly tried to get hard again. And then he gritted his teeth when Jordan whispered into his ear, “May I come on you, too? Please?”

He didn't have to think about that too long. He nodded before Jordan had even finished his question and with a blinding smile the young man began to stroke himself. Faster and faster and Chris watched the other man's face with rapt attention. Watched as the younger man brought himself closer and closer to the edge and finally he came with a deep groan, splashing his warm cum over Chris' stomach. Then an idea popped in up in Chris' head and with an almost malicious grin he whisperde in Jordan's ear, “Next time I want you to come in my mouth.”

Jordan broke down over him, laughing breathlessly, and with a half gasp he squeezed the last few drops of his seed out of his softening cock. “That's mean,” he gasped, “saying something like that when I'm coming.”

Chris kissed him hard. “Not more than you promising me that I can fuck you the next time.”

Jordan seemed to consider this for a moment then he kissed the older man back and murmured, “That's true.”

They got up to clean each other in the bathroom which led to an impromptu make-out session against the sink. 

Later, cuddled up in bed together, Chris mumbled, “So, Hellhound, huh?”

“Woof,” replied Jordan sleepily and the he giggled, “good for you that I'm already housebroken.”

Chris laughed and pulled him even closer. After a few minutes of silence, he said quietly, “A few years ago I would have killed you without a second thought.” He could feel his lover tense up and stroked soothingly with a fringertip over his shoulder. It was harsh and most certainly not his favorite pillow talk but he also knew that it had to be said. “Now I can't imagine all the grief I might have caused with my blind hatred against everything supernatural.”

He thought about all the vampires he had killed. All the werewolves, the seers, the banshees and he felt terrible. 

Jordan freed himself from the hunter's grip an propped himself up on one elbow. “But you have changed,” he said with a smile, “and that's all that counts right now.” He kissed the hunter lovingly and cuddled up to him again. Chris resumed his tender ministrations again and after a while he could feel the young man relax against him, heard his breath even out and knew that his lover had fallen asleep.

Five years ago he had been a hunter, coming from a long line of proud hunters, determined to kill everything that was not human. Then his daughter had started dating a werewolf and in less than two years he'd been forced to overthink everything he had grown up with. The hardest part in this learning process had been the fact that Victoria's death had been unnecessary. She could have lived as a werewolf, could have lived a long and happy life. 

Jordan grumbled something in his sleep, snuffing softly against his skin and Chris smiled. She could have lived, yes. But she would have never accepted his change of heart. Thinking about it, he knew that sooner or later she would have left him. Her death had been avoidable, a seperation not. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Jordan's head and closed his eyes. He should stop thinking about what-ifs and what-could-have-beens and start to think about his future. A future that involved werewolves, kanimas, chimeras and an adorably drooling hellhound, housebroken. 

The end


End file.
